Depois da Vitória
by Marck Evans
Summary: Slash, Lucius e Severus. No final da guerra Severus percebe que nada, ou quase nada, importa para ele.


**Depois da Vitória**

O Lorde das Trevas estava destruído. Potter, enfim, realizara a profecia e destruíra o Lorde.

Severus sentou-se para esperar os aurores na única poltrona realmente boa de sua casa, tomando as últimas garrafas de vinho de elfos e mergulhado em memórias. Era só uma questão de saber quanto tempo os inúteis heróis do Ministério levariam para pensar em procurá-lo ali.

Sabia muito bem qual seu destino agora, e não se importava. Não mais.

Seguira em frente com o plano de Albus, arriscara-se além de toda a sensatez e no final entregara o Lorde nas mãos de Potter. Mesmo assim ele ainda era um Comensal assassino aos olhos dos bruxos, e um homem condenado a Azkaban antes mesmo de ser preso.

Sua alma estava oca. Ele conseguira a redenção que buscara por anos, mas agora tudo tinha gosto de cinzas, ele se sentia oco, cansado e sozinho.

O pior é que não importava mais.

Quase ansiava pelos aurores e pela morte solitária que tinha certeza lhe aguardava em Azkaban.

Ele tirara todas as defesas de sua casa, por isso não se surpreendeu quando ouviu a voz de Lucius Malfoy:

-Você traiu o Lorde.

Severus abriu lentamente os olhos e encarou o amante parado à porta.

Devia ter previsto isso. Devia imaginar que Lucius viria atrás dele e que chegaria antes dos aurores.

-Boa noite, Lucius. – A varinha apontada para ele não intimidava Severus.

Severus viu o outro bruxo esquadrinhar o lugar com os olhos antes de baixar lentamente a varinha.

-O que faz aqui, Severus? – Lucius olhava fixamente a varinha de Severus abandonada sobre a mesa no centro da sala.

-Espero os aurores. – Severus recostou a cabeça e entrecerrou os olhos, observando Lucius através da névoa de álcool. – Espero minha condenação. Eles virão, Lucius, e, a menos que deseje voltar para Azkaban, eu o aconselho a me deixar sozinho.

A figura dominadora de Lucius ainda deixava Severus se sentindo tão vulnerável como quando se apaixonara por ele.

-Sua traição não vai ser recompensada com a Ordem de Merlin! Que apropriado. – E sua língua afiada ainda feria como mil facas.

-Sim. Muito apropriado.

Severus tentou não pensar no homem a sua frente. Tentou manter a distância mental que precisava para não desmoronar. Ele agüentara por tanto tempo, e agora, justamente na frente de Lucius ele estava prestes a perder o controle.

Os olhos frios o encararam e a repulsa que viu ali fez Severus perceber que ainda se importava com algumas coisas.

Lucius, obviamente.

Seria sempre ele, até o final. Severus o conhecia como ninguém mais no mundo. Melhor que Narcissa, Draco ou o Lorde jamais poderiam conhecer. E por conhecer o amava. O amava ainda. Depois de tudo. Depois de não se importar com mais nada.

Os outros só conheciam a força, o poder, a ira, a submissão. Severus conhecia os medos e os sonhos de Lucius. Sonhos que ele tinha compartilhado. Sonhos que tinham levado os dois para o serviço do Lorde. Sonhos rotos. Um amor perdido. Severus sabia muito bem que o amante nunca perdoaria sua traição.

Lucius era forte, inflexível, brilhante. Não era homem de perdoar.

-Sabe, Severus, quando vi que Potter tinha conseguido chegar até onde o Lorde estava escondido eu percebi que só você poderia ter feito isso. Só você tinha tantas informações. Qual foi o seu preço? Perdão pela morte do velho louco? Poder? Dinheiro? O que te deram que eu não pudesse dar mais e melhor?

-Quem o ouve falar assim pode pensar que você está enciumado. – Era arriscado provocá-lo assim, mas Severus não tinha outra arma.

Lucius se aproximou rápido e encostou a varinha no pescoço de Severus, e puxando-o pelo cabelo o fez abrir os olhos:

-Você me traiu. Não apenas ao Lorde, mas a mim também. - Lucius não alteou a voz. Ele nunca precisava disso. Apenas falou junto ao rosto de Severus, como se precisasse sentir o toque do amante de alguma forma. - Eu nunca vou perdoar isso.

-Sim, eu sei. – Há algum tempo atrás talvez Severus pensasse em argumentar e explicar, mas agora não se importava mais.

-O que pretende, Snape? – Lucius o forçou a se erguer, ainda puxando-o pelo cabelo.

-Eu só quero minha aposentadoria em Azkaban, Lucius. E como sei que você não planeja voltar pra lá, eu peço novamente para você ir embora. – O cabelo fortemente sujeito pelas mãos de Lucius o impediam de se mover e provocavam dor.

-Por que, Snape?

-Eu estou cansado demais para explicar qualquer coisa agora. Apenas me mate, me torture, ou seja lá o tipo de vingança que tem em mente e VÁ EMBORA DAQUI. - A irritação por Lucius ter interrompido seu estado quase contemplativo fez Severus reagir. Pegando o amante desprevenido, aplicou-lhe um doloroso golpe na traquéia e manteve o Pomo-de-Adão de Lucius fortemente preso entre os dedos. – Eu não tenho medo de você. Nunca tive.

A dor do cruciatus não verbal que recebeu fez Severus gritar e soltar Lucius, que o manteve de pé, segurando-o pelos cabelos, até suspender o feitiço e o deixar cair no chão.

Severus precisou respirar algumas vezes antes de conseguir falar:

-Também nunca tive medo da dor.

Lucius abaixou-se ao seu lado e o forçou a encará-lo nos olhos fazendo-o grunhir:

-Não vai conseguir nada assim. Nem o próprio Lorde podia usar Legimância comigo.

Severus sentiu as mãos de Lucius no seu rosto, afastando o cabelo num gesto quase carinhoso.

-Apenas me diga por quê, Severus. Eu só quero saber.

-São sempre os seus desejos, Lucius. Sempre as suas vontades. E é sempre a sedução ou a força para obter o que deseja.

-A negociação também, Severus. – Lucius ainda tocava gentilmente o rosto de Severus. – Diga o que eu quero, e me diga o que quer em troca.

Falar o que Lucius desejava saber talvez fosse menos trabalhoso que agüentar a insistência dele.

Deitar a cabeça no ombro dele e fingir que os últimos anos não tinham existido seria melhor ainda.

Eles ainda seriam jovens, ainda teriam o mundo à sua frente. Ele ainda poderia se aquecer no calor de Lucius. Ele ainda poderia ouvir os planos de Lucius e falar dos seus.

Deitar a cabeça e mergulhar em fantasia nunca fora do feitio de nenhum dos dois.

-Quero que você vá embora. Eu só quero que você vá embora, Lucius.

-Então me diga o que eu preciso saber.

Severus se levantou, o corpo ainda tremendo pelo efeito da maldição, bebeu o resto da taça de vinho para aliviar um pouco a dor.

Lucius sempre fora assim. O que pertencia a ele, Severus inclusive, ele não dividia e nem deixava ir embora. Black o chamara uma vez de "cachorrinho de estimação de Lucius". Não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Ele não era um capacho de Lucius. No entanto sabia muito bem que o amante nunca o deixaria ir. Não que isso importasse. Ele não queira ir a lugar nenhum, nem mesmo quando percebera a armadilha em que os dois tinham caído.

Quando olhou novamente para Lucius viu que ele não abaixara a varinha e ainda o vigiava. Sempre o lutador alerta. Sempre o amante ciumento. Sempre o homem de coragem.

Deu um grunhido e sentou-se novamente na sua velha poltrona. Lucius que se danasse.

-Porque quer tanto saber, Lucius? Está se arriscando demais por uma resposta que não vai mudar nada.

-Eu preciso saber o que te levou a me trair dessa forma. – A expresso de Lucius se tornou quase vulnerável. – Eu confiava em você, Severus.

Dessa vez Severus realmente riu.

-Ambos esquecemos de incluir os diversos tipos de chantagem na sua lista de métodos de obter a satisfação de seus desejos. – Severus reclinou-se ainda mais na poltrona. – Você quase me convenceu com essa postura de traído. Se eu não o conhecesse tão bem acreditaria nessa palhaçada.

Movendo-se mais rápido que ele próprio supunha que ainda conseguia fazer, Severus apanhou sua varinha sobre a mesa e colocou Lucius sob sua mira.

-Quer saber porque eu fiz? Porque eu traí o seu precioso Lorde? Porque eu vou morrer como pária da sociedade que eu ajudei a salvar? PORQUE ERA NECESSÁRIO!

-NECESSÁRIO? Teríamos expurgado a gentalha de sangue sujo do nosso meio. Se não fosse por você nos entregar nas mãos do maldito moleque, teríamos libertado nosso mundo. E você ainda diz que o salvou?

-Expurgado a gentalha de sangue sujo? Os sangue-ruim e os mestiços? Mestiços como eu, Lucius?

-Não é sua culpa, Severus. Você obviamente teria lugar em nosso mundo. A família de sua mãe...

-Você não acredita nisso, Lucius. Não é possível que você ainda acredite nisso. O Lorde só desejava o próprio poder e ele usava você, eu e quem mais ele pudesse para conseguir isso. Ele não passava de uma besta sádica que torturava qualquer um. Fosse ele trouxa, sangue-ruim, mestiço ou um idiota cego e puro sangue como você.

-Severus...

-Não, Lucius. Você não fala mais nada. Você queria saber, agora vai ouvir até o final e sumir daqui. Eu fiz o que era NECESSÁRIO. Necessário para mim. Para limpar minha alma da áurea pestilenta do Lorde. Para deixar de ser um escravo, um capacho de um louco homicida. Para continuar humano e não me tornar você. Para não me tornar vazio, para não fechar os olhos aos meus próprios sentimentos.

-Não se tornar como eu, Severus? Você nunca seria igual a mim.

-Claro! Como pude esquecer? Eu sou apenas o mestiço útil que você levou pra cama. Por que mesmo, Lucius? Generosidade?

-Não seja ridículo e não se faça de vítima. Eu nunca te obriguei a nada. Você sempre esteve mais do que feliz em compartilhar minha cama, em ter as migalhas do meu tempo.

-Migalhas? – Severus deu uma risada amarga. – eu sempre fui e sempre vou ser o centro de sua paixão. Você serviu ao Lorde por interesse e por medo. E o que te deixa tão furioso é que eu tenha escolhido não seguir você.

-Você sempre me seguiu, Severus. – Lucius sorriu cinicamente. – Você me seguiu até minha cama, você me seguiu até o Lorde. E no final me traiu.

-Eu não traí você, Lucius. Eu só me recusei a não enxergar onde estávamos indo.

-Patético!

-Sim. Patético. Eu sei. – Severus massageou a cabeça que começava a doer. Sempre podia contar com Lucius pra abalar suas emoções. - Você já tem sua resposta, então apenas vá embora e me deixe aqui.

-Eu custo a crer que você seja, na verdade, esse traidor covarde...

Severus imprensou Lucius na parede antes que ele terminasse de falar. O outro sempre fora mais forte fisicamente que ele, mas a raiva e a surpresa estavam do seu lado dessa vez.

-Eu não sou covarde. – Sibilou. – Foi preciso mais coragem do que você jamais terá para ousar trair o Lorde e encará-lo todos os dias, foi preciso coragem para matar Albus naquela torre e evitar que **seu** filho se tornasse o que nós nos tornamos. Eu amava Albus e o respeitava. Coisa que não posso falar de nenhum outro bruxo. – Severus soltou Lucius com um gesto de cansaço. – Eu não me acovardei, Lucius. Eu apenas vi o que o Lorde realmente era, e não fingi não ter percebido, como você ainda faz. Eu apenas olhei minha alma e tive nojo de mim.

-Nojo? Não seja ridículo. Nós apenas fizemos o que devíamos fazer para obter o que queríamos. Ou você mentiu desde o início?

-Lucius, eu ainda me lembro dos nossos planos. Teríamos poder, reconhecimento, glória. Seríamos reis. Não haveria ninguém como nós. – Severus se permitiu um pequeno sorriso diante das memórias. – Eu te amava tanto... Não. Eu não menti.

Severus andou até a janela, a visão do lugar horrível onde crescera teve o mesmo efeito deprimente de sempre.

-Eu queria o que era meu por direito. Poder, honra, esquecer que esse buraco onde nasci sequer existia. Mas escolhemos o caminho errado. O atalho que queríamos era uma porta falsa. Entregamos nossas vidas e nossos sonhos nas mãos de um louco e ele os tomou de nós. Deixamos de ser humanos, Lucius, e nos tornamos escravos. Sempre com a promessa de receber um pouco do poder e glória dele, mas na verdade dando a ele tudo o que tínhamos. Ele nos roubou tudo, e de escravos viramos monstros sob seu domínio e tudo que tocávamos era contaminado. Seu próprio filho não escapou desse toque de Midas ao inverso. – Severus voltou-se e encarou o amante, parado atônito no meio da sala. – Agora você tem sua resposta? Pode, por favor, ir embora e me deixar sozinho?

Ao invés de se afastar, Lucius apenas fechou os olhos um instante, com se tentasse absorver tudo o que Severus dissera.

-Draco está a salvo, Severus? – A voz dele era contida e educada, como se estivesse em uma reunião de negócios no Ministério.

-Está. – Severus agradeceu aos céus que sua voz também estivesse novamente sob controle, não deixando nenhum resquício de emoção transparecer.

Sem dizer mais nada Lucius foi em direção da saída.

-Lucius.

O bruxo se virou e Severus entreviu uma expressão de dor em seus olhos, imediatamente dissimulada por enfado.

-O que foi, Severus?

-Eu ainda te amo.

-E eu a você.

Desaparatou deixando Severus finalmente sozinho. Completamente sozinho.


End file.
